


The man and the wolf

by Fangirlll



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlll/pseuds/Fangirlll
Summary: Peter is having trouble controlling his wolf side during full moons.The pack needs to decide what to do.Issac wants to kill him, Scott wants to save him, derek would be happy to lock him up somewhere and through away the key but at the end the only one who could help him is stiles.
Relationships: Stiles_peter, steter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters hopefully soon

The full moon was coming up and they knew it was time to address the elephant in the room or in this case, the wolf.  
Tha pack (although not all of them because helping peter wasn't anyones priority) gathered in Derek's loft to deside what to do with peter who has been having serious troubles controlling himself during the full moons for the last couple of month.  
No one knew what exactly was causing these troubles and peter wasn't one to talk.

Usually scott would be the frist to start a pack meeting as he was the alpha and also the most passionate about what they do but in this particular situation he preferred to remain silence and wait for Derek to take over, witch he did.

"Thank you for coming, I know you're all busy with work and study but we need to come up with some thing to help peter. He's not getting any better and he's too stubborn to admit he needs help"

" we can always set him on fire again" issac said with a tone that didn't have much sarcasm in it.

Derek glared but didn't respond " anyone got any useful ideas?"

"I say we just lock him up like last time, Deatons looking for answers and I'm sure hell find something" said the young alpha " we just lock him up till the full moon passes"

"Okay so..."

"NO" issac said nervously " last time didn't work, that's why were here talking about it"

"He didn't kill anyone so I say it worked" derek responded firmly

" easy for you to say. It wasn't your leg he almost ripped off"

"Not the leg again" stiles was sick of hearing about it "Your legsl's fine issac stop bitching." He nearly yelled and immediately regretted it.

They were all looking at him now with surprise all over their faces, All but derek .  
He seemed more disappointed than surprise and stiles had some ideas as to why.

Derek was the only one in the pack that knew about his bond or friendship or whatever it was he had with Peter.  
Not that they were hiding it, the others simply though stiles would know better like he always does.  
He's always the last to trust and the Frist to lose it. The clever and maybe a bit paranoid stiles would know better than to actually get close to someone like Peter.  
So whenever they sided with each other on pack meeting about something or joked around and teased with one another no one suspected anything more than them being their own sarcastic selves.

"Where is Peter now anyway?" Malia broke the uncomfortable silence.

" running in the woods trying to tire himself as much as he can." Derek sounded frustrated " I still don't understand what's causing it I mean He's not exactly new to this"

He was looking at stiles but it was scott who answered.

"He's not new but he's nevet been great at controlling himself either.  
I've seen people like you Derek, werewolves for most or all their lives and I've seen new ones like myself and issac.  
peter was something different.

The night he came afte us in the school is still the most afraid I've ever been in my life" he looked at stiles to get his support and was given a weak smile.

Was that the scariest night of Stiles's life too? 

With all that had happened since then he'd sort of forgotten about that it. 

Scott was barley a werewolf that night and seeing an alpha up close for the Frist time was scary for him but after that he learned to control his powers. Scott HAD POWERS   
So it made sense that he wasn't scared all the time.   
Stiles on the other hand had no powers, he couldn't hear someone closing up on him from a mile away, no extra speed to run, no extra strength to attack. to be totally honest he probably had less speed and strength compared to even most humans around him.  
So yeah he was always scared and one crazy wolf attack ages ago wasn't so different from being in a pack meeting this close to the full moon.

The sound of Scott's phone ringing pulled he out of his thought. 

"hey de" he was cut off and his face was becoming more and more worried each second. Stiles didn't need super hearing to know his heart was pounding too.

" just hold on. We'll be there " 

He hung up the phone " deatons in trouble " he said nervously grabbing his jacket and keys

" he was looking for something to help Peter and he came across this new pack half an hour outside beacon hills.   
He's hiding somewhere and he's got some mountain ash but it won't hold for long. Let's go" 

"What about peter?"

"Derek I don't care. He could die any minute for trying to help peter" 

" alright I'm coming but malia should stay. Maybe she can do something." 

"no deaton said a pack is out there. I don't know how many they are, we're gonna need every body" 

"But s" 

" I'll stay" stiles said barley loud enough to be heard 

" what? Are you crazy?" 

" you have a better idea scott? I wont be much help out there fighting a whole pack of werewolves but I can stay here make sure Peter's locked up properly this time" 

" no what if he .." 

Derek interrupted him this time " we don't have time for this. Stiles can take care of himself scott let's go" 

They were all looking at him again. Stiles wished they would stop doing that, like for ever. 

" He's right Scott, I can manage one murderous werewolf no problem. You go deal with that pack." 

Scott was squishing his keys in his hand and racking his brain for any other solution but deatons worried voice was still echoing in his ears and made it even harder than usual for him to think. 

He looked at stiles who shook his head in confidence one more time and told the rest "let's go" 

Just like that they were gone. leaving stiles standing there alone, moveless and scared wating for the big bad wolf to come home. 


	2. Why stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of backstory, the real action is going to be on the next chapter so please stay tuned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so so much for all your views and kudoss. It's my frist time writing something this long in English and I didn't expect any of them.

How the fuck did he always manage to get himself into this kind of situations ?

It was a question his father has been asking him for a long time, stiles himself wondered the Sam's thing often.

Like when he was running around with a bunch of werewolfs fighting creatures darker than most people's worst nightmares swinging his stupid bat or breaking in and out of a mad house so many times, he knew it better than his own home.

He was pissed at himself for offering to stay and he was pisses at them for letting him.

What were they thinking? 

OKAY scott did seem a bit worried and reluctant to go; isaac practically worships Scott so even if he was against leaving he wouldn't have said anything. Derek on the other hand was totally fine with leaving stiles there to become his uncle's chew toy.

Since when did he care so much about peter anyway?

Helping him get control was one thing but risking stiles life to do so? Didn't make sence.

Stiles looked out the window, there was still one or two hours before the full moon. 

Ah, Just the perfect amount of time to overthink the shit out of everything.

Did derek left him there because he didn't care what would happen or was it because he had some kind of new found faith in him? 

"Well I was there when scott was learning control" he thought to himself as he started pacing up and down the room

"I helped malia too.  
But those were different. Scott was my best friend and malia was my girlfriend, they loved me.  
That should affect how much you want to kill someone during a full moon, right?" 

Was there ever a person Peter hale wouldn't kill for his benefit or even just for the kicks? 

Although peter had changed alot since their Frist encounter. Havn't they all? 

But how much can someone like him really change? 

He was born a wolf, a predator.  
Then there was the fire. peter watched his family die and spend years in a coma. 

If he hadn't bitten Scott and killed his own niece immediately after, stiles might have even felt bad for him. 

Well Maybe he did feel bad a little anyway. His own experience proved Losing family isn't something you recover from easily.

Peter was calmer now and one could say even kinder. helping out whenever the pack were in something way over their head witch happend quite often. Giving them information on all sort of supernatural creatures they would never have found elsewhere. 

Deaton and argent knew alot but some of those stuff could only be found in ancient books he had collected over the years.

SHIT

Fucking shit, was it the books?  
That's why Derek left him there ?

Stiles LOVED those books, he would've done anything to get knowledge like that. It wasn't just information, there was actual magic in them.  
Old, complicated, dangerous magic witch in the right hands (obviously his) could do amazing things.

He practically begged Derek for weeks to sneak one or two out of Peter's library for him and was always rejected by some sort of excuse.

But Stiles wasn't one to take no for an answer. He tried texting the sourwolf in inappropriate times of the day, calling for every little remotely supernatural reason he could find and convincing scott to have more pack meetings to improve their team work.

Basically every time he came across the slightest chance to be in the loft or to be around derek, HE WAS THERE.

Of course none them worked.

Until a few month ago, after one of the meetings stiles "lost" his phone in the loft and it "happened" to be on silence so he told the others to go ahead without him. 

At that point he was sick of asking and just planned to annoy derek into giving him the books. 

" You lost your phone? Stiles in all the years I've known you I have never once seen you without it " 

" Well look at me now Derek " 

" When was the last time you used it?" 

"I think I was googling something. You know how important knowledge is to me"

"For the love of God" derek sighted. He approached stiles, his eyes were ice blue witch made the young boy take an step back. 

" I'll only ask this once..." 

Stiles took another step back 

" and I'll know if you lie...." 

Damn werewolves  
He took another step back and now had his back against the wall.

"Did you ...." 

"What the hell is going on?!" Peter's voice cut off Derek's. They both forgot peter was still there, He was coming down the stairs with a beer in his hand and a curios look on his face.

Well they Were in an awkward position. 

"Are you gonna make out?" Peter said playfully " should I leave? " 

"You should both leave" derek said as he walked away from stiles. 

" I'm sorry, did I ruin your little moment?" 

"No I was just going" stiles ' found ' his phone under the pile of maps on the table; He felt frustrated and angry. 

The wolves must have smelt it on him because as he was reaching for his jacket he heard Derek's muffled voice " Stiles wait, I'm sorry I overreacted " 

" is anyone going to tell me what the hell happened?" 

"NO" they shouted at the same time. 

"It's fine Derek, If you don't wanna do it then i won't bother you again" 

Peter wasn't usually interested in what the pack did or say, during the meeting he would mostly be thinking about what he was going to have for dinner or what movie he should watch. 

But still stiles's sudden interest in Derek, his multiple times a day calls and puppy eyes were hard to miss.

He couldn't help but wonder what it was stiles wanted so bad and most importantly why he wanted it from derek and not scott.

Not knowing didn't agree with peter.

"How about you tell me what you want and I might do it for you" 

"Was that meant to sound so creepy?"

"Alright, suit yourself. But I don't see anything that Derek can do and I can't"

Stiles asked himself if he was THAT desperate to get those book and the answers was YES.

"Well this is a little awkward.... Remember that one really old book you showed us when we thought there were witches in town? " he tried giving peter his best puppy eyes, it didn't work on derek but it was the only thing he had left now "I've been sort of asking derek to borrow it from your library"

Peter raised and eyebrow" funny, I though I heard your heart bit just a little louder on the word borrow" he crosses his arms and looked in stiles eyes.

"Umm... There might have been a few technical differences on how I put certain words but that was the gist of it." 

His lack of reaction made Stiles continue 

" look I'm sorry. I... just would really like to read that book ... and also every other magic book you might have" 

Peter looked the boy up and down for a few seconds then started laughing.

"What?" 

"Nothing" he shrugged his shoulders "I mean you could have just asked for them"

"What?" Derek finally broke his silence "I've been asking you for those books for years"

"Sorry nephew, it took me along time to collect them and I'm not going to give them to anyone with so little respect for knowledge. Or for me in that matter " said Peter

Stiles didn't bother to hide his smirk  
" I do have a lot respect for knowledge " 

"Bullshit... don't trust him stiles. He must want something in return"

"Of course I want something in return but for now I'll just have his word" 

"My word on what?" 

Peter stood in front of him, looking at stiles chest to remind him that he shouldn't lie "that anything and everything you find in those books stays between us. Not derek, not scott, not lydia. Just you and me" 

"I..." 

"Think very well before saying anything"

Stiles was suddenly pulled back to the present moment by the sound of the heavy door opening and peter walking through.


End file.
